


Marriage Isn't Just A Contract

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are married. It's not because they are inlove with each other, it's because Bellamy needed to be married in order to keep his sister out of foster care and to keep Clarke's mom off her back, or, aleast, thats what they tell themselves.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121
Collections: t100fic4blm Donation Celebration





	Marriage Isn't Just A Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the100 fic for black lives matter initiative which you can find more about ` here ` as a celebration for reaching 2500$ before the finale aired. We have now raised over 4000$ dollars as of tuesday and thats insane to me
> 
> Okay now that that is out of the way, thisbis a personal note for me, this fic is the FIRST ONE that has made it past 3500 words and i am so proud of that. I know 3500 isnt alot to alot of people but it is to me and i am so proud of that.
> 
> Honestly i really dont know how i feel about this fic. Though. But i hope you enjoy it!!

He gets the call while he's out with Miller and Octavia. "Hi, is this Bellamy Blake?" Bellamy typically doesn't answer calls from numbers he doesn't recognize, but he's been waiting on a call from the judge to see if his sister's adoption went through so he picked it up.

"yes this is him." He speaks.

"This is doctor Vie, from Arkadia Memorial, I'm calling about your wife." Bellamy almost chokes on his drink but doesn't. 

"My wife." He says like he's testing it out. Miller and Octavia look up at that and his eyes widen. He's about to say he doesn't have a wife when he remembers, and suddenly, he's worried. 

"What happened? Is she okay?" Miller and Octavia's faces turn from mildly worried to full blown panic. Bellamy's already getting up out of his seat trying to get his wallet out of his back pocket to pay the bill.

" she's fine, she sprained her foot and is in no condition to drive." Bellamy finally fishes his wallet and places two twenties on the table and speaks into his phone "I'm on my way " and hangs up. 

"Octavia we have to go, Miller I'm sorry to cut lunch short but," Miller cuts him off. "You have to go, I get it, let me know how she's doing." With a promise call after he's had more information, he bolts out of the diners door. Once he and Octavia get to his truck and his phone connects to bluetooth he makes a call.

"Hey Blake what's up?"

"Raven I need you to do me a favour, can you please pick up Clarke's car from her work and drive it home and I will take you to get your car after?" The other line pauses for a minute but it's not long. 

"Sure, is everything okay?" Raven has known him for long enough to know when something isn't okay. 

"Clarke's in the hospital." 

"Wait what? What happened? why didn't they call me, I'm her emergency contact?" Bellamy deliberates whether or not to say this next thing, but she already knows so..

"Because husband trumps best friend Raven" the line goes silent again. This time for longer. It's about a minute before she responds. “You know if my bestfriend wasn’t in the hospital, I would be laughing right now, because we all agree you guys should be married, just not the reasons you got married for.” Bellamy lets out a groan when he hears Octavia agreeing with her. 

"Look Raven, can we talk about this later, I would much rather we don't at all but I know you. So later?" He hears her let out a sigh, but agrees and tells him to keep her updated and hangs up. He turns to Octavia who is giving him a knowing look. Oh God, what was he thinking saying they could talk about it later? He knows what she wants to talk about and he really doesn't want to talk about it.

_ You see, he and Clarke didn't get married under normal circumstances. They didn't meet and fall in love like normal people. You see Clarke's mom had been hounding her to start seeing someone or she would find someone for her. She actually even did pick someone for her. About a year ago, she was at a hospital fundraiser where Abby was being honoured for her work. And as the daughter of the honoree, Clarke had to attend. And she had made the mistake of going solo. When she got there her mom was introducing her to Cage Wallace, who was a hospital donor. At first he was charming, but after a little bit into the night, he started saying some pretty nasty things to her like "you work at an art gallery? You're going to quit when you get married right? " and Bellamy’s personal favourite "it's a woman's job to please a man, you should take some etiquette lessons and learn." And when she told her mom what he had said, all she had said was, "Clarke, if you don't get married soon, my reputation is going to be on the line with the board." Suffice to say, Clarke hadn't been impressed.  _

_ And while all that was going down, Bellamy’s mom had died on her way to go pick up his 11 year old sister from soccer practice. When Bellamy got the call, was on date when he found out and dropped everything to go pick up his sister and take her to the hospital where a social worker was waiting to meet them. She had taken them into a private room and expressed her deepest condolences for their loss. After she did that she said, "okay Octavia, find a nice family to stay with, it's gonna take a bit, so in the meantime you are gonna stay with your brother okay ." _

_ Bellamy is quick to jump in and ask, "why can't she just stay with me permanently?" The social worker stiffens and takes a deep breath, " i would love nothing more, but it says here you just graduated college a week ago, and you have yet to find a permanent job in that chosen field. And even if you did, you're single and male. They tend to frown upon giving children to single men, especially female children." Bellamy silently bubbles with anger at that mention. Not because he can't keep Octavia but because men are awful creatures and he hates that those things happen. It makes him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. And while it frustrated him, he understood where she was coming from, but he had to try something and he said without thinking "I'm not single, I'm engaged."  _

_ Both the social worker and Octavia turn to him. "We were going to wait to get married until I had a stable job, but if it will help me keep Octavia… " the social worker cuts in. "I think that can happen, that is if your fiance has a stable income we can work with that." _

_ The social worker goes to make a phone call and Octavia jumps into his arms and hugs him. "You’re not mad at me?" She shook her head. "No, it keeps me with you, I'm okay with it." After he let her go he took out his phone and called the one person he trusts more than anyone.  _

_ Clarke was talking to Cage, or more like he was talking and she was listening to whatever garbage he was spewing when her phone rang. Cage gave her a look but she didn't care. She looked at the screen and saw it was Bellamy, she smiled, excused herself and answered her phone. "Hey, thank god you called. There is this man here that…"  _

_ "Clarke?"  _

_ Clarke paused. "Bellamy? Is everything okay." And just like that he broke down and told her everything and she ran out of there without saying goodbye to her mom or Cage goodbye but she didn't care.  _

_ When she got to the hospital that night she had seen Bellamy, Octavia and A Woman sitting in a conference room right near the front of the hospital. She ran right in and both Bellamy and Octavia ran to her and she hugged them both so tightly and had whispered. "I came as soon as I heard." She pulled away and turned to face the other woman in the room. "You must be the fiancé." Clarke froze but not long enough for the social worker to notice. "Yes I am." If Bellamy looked surprised she had gone along with it, it didn't show on his face. " Well, I just got off the phone with my boss, and he says if the two of you marry within the month, after of course the funeral, you can keep Octavia. That is assuming Miss Griffin, you have a stable job right?" _

_ Clarke stumbled a bit, "yeah, I work at an art gallery." The social worker nodded her head and continued "okay, then I will get out of your hair and let you grieve, and we will talk more next week. I am so sorry for your loss." The social worker left and Bellamy turned to Clarke.  _

_ "Clarke I am so sorry, she said that Octavia was gonna stay with someone else because I didn't have a stable job and I was single so I panicked and said I was engaged and you are my bestfriend so…" _

_ "I'll do it." Bellamy had turned to his best friend with a shocked look on his face. "What?" Clarke took Bellamy’s hands into her own. _

_ "Bellamy, the last thing you need is to have the only family, you have left taken away from you. So if having to marry you is the way to keep her, I'll do it. At least until we adopt her, then we can get divorced and I'll give you custody of her. Besides, this will get my mom off my back and stop sending me on dates with misogynistic guys." The three of them spent the entire night sobbing into each other's arms, and two weeks later, they were married in a courthouse with Octavia, Clarke’s mom, and their friends Murphy, Miller, Harper, Monty, Jasper and Raven present. And three months later, they petitioned the court for adoption. _

The memory disappeared out of Bellamy's head as fast it got there. He looked at how fast he was going and it was 20 miles over the usual speed limit but he didn't care. Octavia did though. "Bell, if you don't slow down, we will be the ones who will get into the accident." Honestly, he almost forgot she was there, but he led up on the gas a little bit. "Bell, she's fine, didn't you tell me on the way to the truck it was just a sprain?" Bellamy sighed. "She is going to be fine." His sister reminds him and puts a hand on his leg. He just nods his head and shakily admits "I know she is."

When Bellamy got to the hospital, he and Octavia dash out of his car and ran inside to the front desk. "Clarke Griffin? I'm her husband." The person at the desk, typed and then a few seconds later, "room 101 down the hall second on your left." Bellamy was already running with Octavia not far behind him before the person at the could finish their sentence.

When he got there, Clarke was sitting up in her clothes and talking to her doctor. "Clarke." Clarke turned at the sound of her name. "Bellamy? Octavia?" She gave them a questioning look but looked happy to see them nonetheless. He went up to her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened? are you okay?" He asks after he lets her go and Octavia pulls her in for one right after. 

"Ya I'm fine I just sprained my foot diving for a glass vase an intern had dropped accidentally. Vase is fine, intern feels awful." Bellamy took a relieved sigh. He turns to her doctor. Who looks like she's trying not to smile. "You must be Mrs Griffin's husband and sister in law. I'm Doctor Vie, I'm the one who called you." He shakes her hand and thanks her.

"Now, Clarke, you should be fine in a couple of days, just no driving and walk as little as possible. If you can sit at work, you can go, but if not I will happily write you a doctor's note. Here are your discharge papers. Sign them and you are free to leave." Clarke takes the discharge papers and signs them and then hands them back to doctor vie. " okay, i'll be right back with your wheelchair to wheel you out to Mr Blake's vehicle." 

Bellamy shakes his head "don't worry about the wheelchair I can, carry her." Clarke looks at him oddly for a second and then he lifts her bridal style into his arms and she starts laughing. "Bellamy." She squealed and he smiled, he turned to Maya, thanked her for taking care of Clarke and got out of there. Octavia gave them both a knowing look, but shook her head 

Halfway towards the car she looked up at him and asked "weren’t you in the middle of lunch with Miller?" Bellamy nodded his head but Octavia answered "He knows how important you are to us, besides he has a meeting with his real estate agent that couldn't be rescheduled right after." Clarke nods her head and smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, he's about to ask her about it but Octavia asks, "so now that we know Clarke’s okay what's for dinner?"

When they got to the truck, Octavia opened the passenger door while he put her down and helped her sit. When she was settled, Octavia closed the door, and he sent a quick text to Miller that she was fine and it was just a sprain and then checked his messages with Raven and noticed he had two texts from her. 

**Raven:** _ got the car at your house, please tell me shes okay so I can tease you _

**Raven:** _ unless she isn't okay, and then i can be a crying shoulder. just please message me _

He messages her back right away.

**Bellamy:** _ she's okay it's just a sprain _

**Raven:** _ oh thank god! Now did you tell her that when Octavia's adoption is finalized you want to stay married to her? _

**Bellamy:** _ see you at the house Raven. _

Bellamy closes his messages and tells Octavia to get in the back and pops in the driver's seat and starts driving. He turns to Clarke who is staring out the window. She’s normally chatty on drives, so this was not normal. "Hey is everything okay?" Clarke turns to Bellamy but puts on a forced smile, "ya, no everythings fine. Hey has the judge called you about Octavia's adoption yet?" Octavia's head pops up at that mention.

Bellamy knows she's not okay, but he doesn’t push and instead answers her question. "Not yet but the judge said he'd let us know within 2 weeks." Clarke deflates at that and nods her head. The car is silent for the rest of the drive home. He turns around to share a look with Octavia, but she isn't looking at him, she's staring at Clarke.

When they get home Clarke’s car is in the driveway. Bellamy and Octavia get out of the car and run to the other side and help Clarke out of the car and he lets her lean onto him while Octavia closes as they go inside smiling and laughing trying to not trip over each other. When they get inside Raven is laughing and eating ice cream at the television screen in the living room but when she hears movement she turns to the noise gets up. 

Before she can ask, Clarke starts speaking "I'm fine, it's just a sprain. remind me to never go diving to stop a dropped vase from falling on the ground ever again. " they all start laughing. It's Bellamy that stops first. "Come on let's get you on the couch and then I can get Raven to drive me to where her car is. Octavia you don't mind keeping her company do you? Octavia shakes her head and so does Clarke trying to hide her fond smile. They get her to the couch and make her comfortable and Bellamy and Raven go out to get her car she left in Clarke's work parking lot. 

While they are on the road Raven turns to Bellamy, "so have you told her yet?" Bellamy groans. "Raven, we have been over this, she doesn't feel that way about me, she made it very clear that after that once Octavia was adopted and had been for 6 months, she wanted out." Raven scoffs. "That’s bull and you know it. Bellamy everyone was supportive of this because they knew what Octavia meant to you, but they were also supportive because everyone knew how much you love each other and everyone thinks you are making a huge mistake once Octavia's adopted." 

He's silent for a minute. "She asked if the judge had called me about the adoption Raven. On the way home from the hospital, she had a sad look on her face as she asked it. She wants out Raven, she's only staying for me. I will never be able to repay what she did for me the night my mom died. I'm not going to say anything to make her feel like she has to stay." Raven looks like she wants to say something but she has the good sense to keep her mouth shut after that. 

When they get to Raven's car, Bellamy gets out with Raven and hugs her. " I still think you're being an idiot." That cracks a chuckle out of him. "Noted" he lets her go. "Call me if you or they need anything." Bellamy nods his head and says goodbye as she gets in her car and drives away.

When Bellamy gets home he has Pizza and Clarke and Octavia's favourite dessert with him. He sits on the couch on Octavia's other side and puts the pizza on the coffee table and the dessert beside it. Octavia starts for the cheesecake but Bellamy stops it. "Hey, can we eat at least one slice of pizza before you too demolish the strawberry cheesecake?" Octavia and Clarke laugh but both nod their heads in agreement. "You're no fun Bell." Octvia shakes her head with a food smile as she opens the pizza box. "Well someone has to be."

"Hey, when you too get divorced, can I live with Clarke, she's more fun." He turns to Clarke and he sees her smile fade. To avoid Octavia from seeing it she stuffs her face with pizza and Bellamy says "sorry O, you're stuck with me. Clarke, it's your turn to pick what we are watching?"

Clarke picks Mean Girls. Around the time Cady, Janice and Damian start planning their revenge on Regina, Octavia steals a piece of cheesecake and goes to her room with the promise of returning the dish to the kitchen in the morning. Bellamy follows her to her room to say goodnight. He sits on the edge of her bed and gives her a hug. She returns it. "I love you O." Octavia nods into his head. "I love you too big brother." He lets her go and asks something that's been on his mind since the hospital. "Hey, when I took Raven to get her car, did Clarke say anything to you about why she's acting so weird?" Octavia shakes her head. "But I'm sure it's nothing." Bellamy doesn’t really believe that but he says anyways "Right. Night O."

"Night big brother."

When he gets back Bellamy scoots over to Clarke. "Hey are you sure you're okay, it's just you seem to be in an odd mood today." Clarke nods her head. 

He knows she's not okay. He knows she's afraid to hurt his feelings at least He thinks. "You know you can tell me anything right? Even if it's about me you can tell me, I promise I won't be hurt by it." 

Clarke starts sobbing and breaks down. He holds her into his chest.  _ Oh God. This is worse than he thought  _ he rocks her back and forth and tries not to cry himself. "Hey, its okay, everything is gonna be okay." He sits there and rocks her back and forth. After awhile she calms down and stops crying. He goes into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water. When he comes back and takes a sip of it and then takes a breath. 

"I'm sorry about that." Bellamy shakes her off "no it's fine don't worry about it." Bellamy takes a deep breath.

Here goes everything. "Clarke, if being married to me makes you that unhappy…" Clarke shakes her head. 

"It's not that, it's the opposite." Bellamy’s brain short circuits he pauses. What? " I don't want a divorce, and the closer we get to Octavia's adoption, the more worried I get, because once we find out, we are on a ticking Clock, and I don't want to be because I love you." Bellamy can't breath this is not happening. 

"You’re in love with me?"

"Yes"

And that is all he needs to here. He leans in and kisses her. She seems shocked at first but reciprocates after only a second. Bellamy can't believe he's finally kissing his wife after a year of marriage he can't believe it. She pulls back, okay, thats getting a little heated, and as much as I would love to go further, we probably shouldn't with my foot and your sister being down the hall." He agrees and feeds her cheesecake instead. Once they demolish it they lay down and finish mean girls. By the time Regina gets hit by the bus, they are wrapped into eachothers arms and falls asleeped in eachothers arms.

That's how Octavia finds them the next morning and she snaps a photo.

Three days later, Raven messages him,  _ I told you so. _

Miller sends him a thumbs up and sends him a  _ about time. _

The day after that, they get a call from the judge saying they can adopt Octavia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
